Trust
by Ronnie Kobayashi
Summary: Three villainous siblings find themselves in the clutches of the cruel and moderately annoying Galbatorix, finding a lovely friend along the way.
1. Chapter 1

HIYA! This is my first official story that I've put on here! I'm actually super excited! Now.. I know a bunch of you on this vast internet that just hate on people because you get some weird, sadistic, perverted pleasure from it all. You should get some help.. That's not a good thing. I don't ask you guys to like how I write... I'm an artist, not a writer.. BUUT If you do like my writing... Please tell me. Otherwise I'll stop. If I'm not good I shouldn't be doing it. I honestly don't know much about the already made character's personalities.. So sorry if it's (I'm) screwed up.

©: This is a story about the world of Alagaesia written by Christopher Paolini 3 I DO NOT own his genius..

Oc's: Ranmaru Kobayashi and her siblings belong to me, no matter what you say. Although... Lilleth/Lilly Snow belongs to the wonderfilled oreo of a writer known as 'Lilly Snow' You should check out her writings. She's the inspirational, amazing, beautiful writer that got me started on this site. Of course, she's also a bitch and that's why I love her.

* * *

The sky slowly turned a deep blue as the sun disappears from the horizon. The calming breeze gently blows around the branches of the sturdy pine trees. The entire land was calm, which was odd. Of course, all good things must come to an end. In an isolated village, just north of the annoyingly quiet city of Osilon, a fire broke out. The screams of innocent elven people can be heard into the calming night. Blood stains the remains of the pathways through town.

A tall dark figure stands atop of what used to be a building. The cold eyes of the culprit scans the area. A bright, pearly white smirk can be seen through the darkness. Our bloodthirsty miscreant steps out of the shadows, doing a flip to reach the ground. A gust of wind blows by as the figure was joined by a woman. Soon, a male walks to the other two, splattered with blood. He soon speaks up, "Shall we get our bounty and set up camp, Sir Ranmaru?"

The mysterious figure (Who was called Ranmaru) smirks once more and nods, finally speaking up, "Yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea. After all, a sell-sword and their gang always gets paid in full. Or else." It lifts a finger and swipes it over its neck. With close examination, this 'monster' is actually an average-height person with a your average build. It appears to be a male with pure silver hair at shoulder length. He slips a scythe into the holder on his back. He wears fur-lined boots, along with a wolf pelt lower half of armor. It has a fur strip in the back, which could only be the tail of the beast it was on. A simple steel chest plate, covering his upper chest and revealing his stomach. The smirk he wears is intimidating and fearful. "Back to Sir Torix for the reward.."

The woman beside him smiles kindly and nods, "Lead the way."

With that, they dart off to the person who bought their service. They enter into an elaborate castle/estate SouthWest of their site. The hallways echo with their careful footsteps. A middle-aged man sits on a classy throne in the main chamber room. His jet black hair is styled back. The eyes of the gentleman match the color of his hair. The warriors enter the room and walk to him slowly, each with a hand on their weapons.

Ranmaru gives a reassuring grin and speaks up towards the man. "Sir.. The village was eliminated. May we get our pay now, your grace?"

Lord Galbatorix, himself, rises from his seat and gives a toothy smirk. He takes several steps towards the fighters. Each step, more forceful than the last. His arms are outstretched as he calmly speaks to the three of them, "My dear warriors... I don't believe that we've had a proper introduction. You know me as Galbatorix... How little you know of me, yet you kill for me. Your small minds probably haven't processed that I am th-"

"The king of this land.." The older male interrupts and crosses his arms. "We're not idiots, milord. We know our place in all this... What is the point for your monologue?"

The king widens his eyes, obviously not used to such disrespect. He clears his throat and continues his speech, "Well.. With that said... You obviously must know that I am not one to simply let villains like you roam free in my wonderful country. For that would be against everything I believe in.." As he speaks, his tone gets more sinister. Eventually, he reaches the smaller woman and grabs onto her shoulders tightly. "It would be a shame if I were to lock you three up..."

Ranmaru grips his fists and lunges at the King, only to get held back by the older male. "Get your filthy paws off my sister! Let go of me, Blake! NOW!" He gets free of his brother's grasp and pins the King down to the floor by his neck, shoving a rough knee into his gut. The next moments consist with the male getting countless swords pointed at his neck.

"My, my... No respect for the King. That's a serious offense, punishable by death. How about you get off of me and we'll discuss your punishment..."

He slowly gets off his prey, moving back. He sits on his feet with his hands in his lap. All the soldiers keep their weapons aimed at his neck.

"Good boy.. Always a loyal one, aren't you? Even loyal to me?" King Galbatorix smirks and stands slowly. He crosses to the defenseless Ranmaru and pets his head, ruffling his hair.

A slight growling noise can be heard from the man on the floor. He didn't like to be touched. "I'm loyal to my family. I follow the strongest side... That is all I have ever known... So pay us and then piss off.."

"Ranmaru... D-don't anger him! I'm fine, see?" The young sister smiles kindly and rolls her shoulder. Her brother gives a slight smile and nods.

King Gino talks in a mockingly sweet tone, "Oh how touching... Big brother is protecting his Sister.. I'd hate to ruin the moment but... You three belong to me now.."

Blake speaks up once again, "Belong to you? We aren't anybody's toys... Especially not yours..."

"Au contraire, mon frère... As I've previously stated... It would be a shame to lock you three up in jail. Therefore... You are now my warriors. By warriors... I mean you're now my new slaves."

Ranmaru widens his eyes and attempts to stand, getting pricked by all the weapons around his neck. He bleeds slightly and ignores it, "Sir! Take me... Leave my siblings alone.. I can fight. I'll swear myself to you... Please. Leave them be..."

The king chortles and glances over to the bleeding male. "You may fight for me.. Your sister can... How about be a maid for me? You'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetie? And for your brother... He can be my new errand boy. Splendid! You three are to be taken to your 'deluxe' suite in the dungeo-"

"Father! They're already forced to be around you... Give them a proper room..." A woman appears to be standing in the room with all of them. No one was aware of how long she has been there. Her beautiful red hair flows down from her flawless face. She was adorned with an elegant, forest green gown, embroidered with the finest gold thread. Ranmaru was awestruck from the beginning, although, not willing to show it. The woman snaps her fingers and the guards back away from the man.

"Oh, my little water Lilly... You're no fun at all.." The king teases with a cruel edge in his voice.

She snaps on him, showing no fear, "Don't call me that..." Her glance is guided to the male and his siblings. She gracefully walks to them with perfect posture and offers a hand, "I'll show you three to your rooms."

The three siblings follow her as she guides them. With every step, her hair bounces slightly. They make it to their own bedroom chambers. They bow and thank the woman. Ranmaru talks kindly to her, which was a surprise to the other two, "Miss... Can we all speak in private.. I have a couple of questions that I'd like to be answered.."

She curtesies and smiles to him, "Of course, sir." She enters the room and they follow after her. Inside, it was if a small house was in this room. There was a sitting area, small kitchen, three beds, and a bathroom. They all take a seat in the sitting room. Of course, Ranmaru had to be different and sit on the floor. "What was it that you wished to talk about?"

"First of all... I'd like to introduce us. I'm Ranmaru. The older guy is our brother Blake. The girl is little Celeste. Second of all... Your father is a dick... Third of all..." He gets flustered and can't focus all that well. "You're really pretty... Water Lilly?" He was unaware on what to call her. Therefore, he used the nickname from before.

The nickname he called her got him a pretty red mark the exact size of her hand on his cheek. "OW!" He rubbed his burning cheek and looked down. "Sorry.. I don't know what to call you, babe."

The sound of her hand against his other cheek practically echoed through the room. Blake and Celeste cringed as they saw the force that went into it. She huffed, crossed her arms, and turned her face away, "Pig... You may call me Lilleth.." She says something under her breath, "And I thought you were cute..."

"Lilleth..." He repeats her name and smiles. "An elegant name to match the beauty of its owner." This time, he gets a slight tap on the shoulder as she giggles.

"A charmer, aren't you?"

"Guilty." They talked for an hour about each other and their current situations. The three siblings have wandered around the earth for a long time, getting paid to assassinate/murder/arson/etc. Miss Lilleth is the daughter of the residential asshole. She's cunning and plotting things. The four of them got along very well. Finding out that she was a princess was a shock to the others, though.

The little miss eventually pardoned herself and left the room. The three new additions to the king's plan set off to bed, waking in the morning to their 'fun' new jobs.

=======================================================END OF CHAPTER=======================================================

* * *

And that is why I shouldn't write. Please review if you actually thought that my tiny brain came up with something that wasn't horrible. 3


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA! This is the 2nd chapter of my first story! I'm actually super excited! Now.. I know a bunch of you on this vast internet that just hate on people because you get some weird, sadistic, perverted pleasure from it all. You should get some help.. That's not a good thing. I don't ask you guys to like how I write... I'm an artist, not a writer.. BUUT If you do like my writing... Please tell me. Otherwise I'll stop. If I'm not good I shouldn't be doing it. I honestly don't know much about the already made character's personalities.. So sorry if it's (I'm) screwed up.

©: This is a story about the world of Alagaesia written by Christopher Paolini 3 I DO NOT own his genius..

Oc's: Ranmaru Kobayashi and her siblings belong to me, no matter what you say. Although... Lilleth/Lilly Snow belongs to the wonderfilled oreo of a writer known as 'Lilly Snow' You should check out her writings. She's the inspirational, amazing, beautiful writer that got me started on this site. Of course, she's also a bitch and that's why I love her.

* * *

The moon slowly drifted down, eventually out of sight by dawn. Celeste awoke first, quickly drawn to the kitchen inside their living quarters of the castle. She prepared a lovely breakfast, waking Blake with the delicious smell.

Blake wandered to his little sister and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "Hey, little one.. What smells so good?" His sentence drifted as he walked to the window. "It really wasn't a dream... We're stuck here...?" The only response he got was a solemn nod from the small redhead.

"We start today.. This morning, outfits were delivered to us. Mine looks awful." She speaks in a slightly irritated tone. She wore a white dress that slightly puffed out at the hips. It reached the ground, covering up her black shoes. A black, laced apron was tied around her waist with multiple pockets. Her deep amber hair was in a messy bun, strands fell back across her face.

The man turned back to her with a goofy grin. He chuckles and slowly walked back to the young sibling. His hand carefully tucks the loose hair behind her ears. His voice is responsible and prideful, "Awful and you don't belong in the same sentence. You're my little sister.. You're the most beautiful woman in my life."

That statement received a groan from the impatient warrior perched on the open windowsill. Adorned with a full suit of armor and a mighty scythe attached on his back, he carefully swooped into the room. His clear eyes seemed to look right through the others. It seemed as though the light was hidden for a moment. The atmosphere got dim for a brief second, soon returning to normal. The siblings didn't even notice.

A small knock was made at the door. When revealed, a small girl (Not even over the age of 10) stood in a tattered and torn outfit. It was as though she was just picked up off the streets. Which, she very well might have been. Her voice was timid and raspy, "Pardon... You three a-are wanted in the throne room..." She offered a small note to the younger male. The warrior's keen eyes noticed the markings along the lengths of her forearm. His hand shot a small bolt of dark colored magic to it, healing the markings. She gratefully bows her head and walks off, back to the king himself.

Ranmaru heads down first, instructing the other two to prepare themselves more. He reaches the vastly empty room where he finds a very disturbing sight (Minus the King's ugly mug). The girl from before was screaming with a knight's blade at her throat. The warrior's blood turns cold. He walks to the throne and stares at the ruthless King. It was clear that he wanted that soldier dead.

A pained cry from the child behind Ranmaru made him turn his head. The pain in her eyes was the last thing he saw before they closed forever. The soldier stands and cleans the blood from his blade. His eyes were solemn and hurt, obviously sorry for what he's done.

Pure anger seemed to radiate from Ranmaru's core. His eyes tinted red as the rest of his body turned to face the oblivious soldier. He reached for the knife in it's holster on his leg as he walks forward. His rough hands grips the soldier's neck, pinning him to the cold ground. His jagged knife stabs right through his shoulder, making the soldier cry in pain.

King Asshole coos softly to the angered male, "Oh, dearest? Kill him off and I have to make us even. I'm sure that sister of yours won't be missed.."

Hearing those words made the arrogant being roughly pull the knife from the injured other. "You have no right..."

A snap echos from his hand, alarming all his other soldiers. "Tsk, tsk... You should never disobey my word. Nor should you go against it. Punishment will be this.. Take off your armor. You are to be defenseless for your duties today."

His eyes widened as the order was made. He shamefully slipped off the gauntlets revealing gently and scarred hands. The metal plated boots were next to go. Afterwards, the chest plate was taken off soon having the mesh follow. Once they were off, slender curves were revealed. This 'male' warrior was actually a short haired, temperamental woman. She was in nothing but her underwear and her weapons.

A cocky grin stays on her face as she shifts her weight onto one foot. Her arms cover her revealed chest as she mockingly speaks to the king, "What? Have you never seen a pretty girl that knows how to fight?"

=============================CHAPTER END=======================


End file.
